A Step father's love
by The Puppet Masters
Summary: Hikari a teenager who saw her life become controlled by an overprotective step-father. She didn't approve her mother's new marriage, causing problems here and there. Sasuke does everything to win her trust and her acknowledgment while Itachi isn't the respectful cool guy but the most stalker playboy in the Uchiha family. Follow her story while she discovers dark secrets of her life
1. My life

Dedicated to Hikari's light

From The Puppet Master 19

My life

* * *

><p>My name is Hikari Aino. My parents are divorced and my mother got the custody. My father went to live in Mexico and I came with my mother to Japan. She got married with a youthful man younger than her. His name is Sasuke Uchiha and he's 23 years old.<p>

I'm 17 years old and as a normal daughter I don't approve her choice. She didn't thought about her son and daughters, just that man. She met him on a bar. He found her interesting and in a blink they were married.

That relationship isn't about the money, because we're not rich but he's millionaire. He just likes my mother. I wish my parents would be together. At least I wouldn't have to look at him every single day.

From the corner of my eye, I glared at that man. He insisted on taking me to school. I complained like I usual do and my mother wasn't very happy. Well at least he has a hot, hot older brother.

What is his name again? Ah Itachi Uchiha. But that's a _pure_ womanizer.

"So, how has been your week, Hikari?" He asked me, glancing at me several times. I kept my mouth shut and decided to enjoy the view.

Honestly I wasn't in mood to talk. I'm never in mood to talk when I'm in his presence.

"Leave me here." I said coldly.

"I'll pick you at 15h00 pm." My dear step-father said opening his window car.

"_You don't have to_." I whispered, approaching his new BMW, hiding my face as the girls of my school started to whisper and making puppy eyes to the Uchiha.

"Of course I have to. I'm your new daddy." he smirked while I glared.

"You're not my father." I said. He did his biggest famous 'Hns' and left. I walked silently, because mount of girls went to the spot where he had been.

It didn't pass more than three minutes and they started chasing me. "HIKARIIII!" I heard their anxious calls. I entered school and screamed one of my best friend's names. "HELP, KIBA!" I couldn't hear and not even see. I just wanted to be safe so i turned a corner and locked myself in some room.

"_Hello gorgeous!_" Someone whispered at my ear, sending me shivers.

"AH! You idiot." I smacked Naruto's head.

"You idiot, you scared her!" Tenten closed the door as I seated on a chair panting hard.

"What was this time, Hikari?" she asked taking a seat next to me. "It was-!"

"Wait don't tell. You punched Ino?"

"No!"

"Your, smug Step-father?" Naruto asked with jealously.

"Yup."

"I knew it!" Instead of smacking the table he smacked Tenten's knee.

"BAKA!" And they started to argue.

"Guys come on!" I rolled my eyes as Hinata and Kiba joined us. "Thanks!"

"Oh you should thank me. They chased me for all over the school!"

"Shut up, Kiba! Are you okay, Hikari?" Hinata's sweet voice made me smile. She was no longer that shy girl who used to be.

"Stop it, you two." Kiba went to separate them and Naruto bit him and as predictable, he got into the fight, so I and Hinata decided to take a long, long walk.

* * *

><p>The routine was basically the same. Class, lunch, being chased by the stupid fangirls, class, walks and again and again class. I'm not a person who likes to stay at school until late but I didn't want to return home and have in sight my mother and that man flirting.<p>

"Miss Hikari, where do you think you're going?" Shizune asked as I turned around to face her.

"Humm…to library?"

"Huh?" Than my eyes fell on the nerds beside her and one of them whispered, "_Welcome to the bookworm club!"_

0. O'

"Well, I'm happy to see you more implicated on school." Shizune said not noting that I was already at the exit.

"Hikari?"

"Maybe next time, Shizune-san!"

I prefer to see them flirt than belong to the bookworm club.

*shivers*

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto and Hinata<strong>

"_Ohhh, Hinata"_ Naruto whispered perversely.

"Naruto, not here!"

"Fine let's go to Kiba's bed."

Slap.

"Ouch. Hinata wait." Naruto will definitely pass by my house to convince Hinata, to talk to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hikari<strong>

Like he said, he was there. And he wasn't very pleased. "Where have you been?" Who does he think he is?My father?

"None of your business." I said passing by him. My intention was leave him there but I felt a very firm grip on my forearm. "Let me go." I said trying to get free. He dragged me to the car and he speed up.

"Are you crazy?"

"Shush. You're grounded." He said seriously, glaring at me.

"You're not my father so stop acting as one." I'm sick and tired of repeating that sentence and as usual he ignores me.

In minutes we arrived at home. I entered his mansion and went straight to my room. I didn't acknowledged my mother. I heard him saying I was upset, than I started to hear their kisses and purrs.

"Disgusting." I said as they parted and looked at me.

"Give her time, Sasuke. She'll accept you."

He sighed and went to talk to me. I heard his steps become closer and closer, so I decided to lock the door. I wasn't surprised, when I heard him playing with the keys.

He has all the keys of this mansion.

**Normal POV**

Eyes closed, Hikari heard him close the door. "I don't want to hear any word." She said looking at him. Leaned against the door, hands on his pockets and unreadable expression, Uchiha Sasuke was making an effort to conquer his recent daughter.

"Hikari." he started, "I know you don't like me, but I really love your mother."

"That talk again?" Hikari brushed a strand of her hair, licking her dry lips and grimacing at him.

"Oh so you're always listen to me."

"I never said that!"

"Yesterday you said it."

"Forget it. Leave me alone, daddy." She mocked him.

"Hikari."

"Oh but I thought you liked. I mean you even broke my boyfriend's nose." The black haired-girl, pointed to her nose as his calm figure started to become annoyed.

"He's older than you."

"So? My mother is older than you."

"Good point, but I love your mother."

"And i love my boyfriend."

"You're more annoying than your mother when she's with the period."

"Hah, you asshole."

"Respect me young lady. I'm your step-father." Sasuke glared gripping the palms of his hands.

"Bring a whip and we'll see about that." The adolescent girl made the old cowboy movement and stick her tongue out.

Seriously he was losing his mind so he just turned around and left her room. "Yahoo, I won." She said bored. "Aww, what am I going to do?" Taking a deep breath, Hikari knew this would be her life for a long, long time.

* * *

><p>This story won't be always in Hikari's POV.<p> 


	2. Sex everywhere!

The Puppet Master 19

This chapter is dedicated to you Laura^^

* * *

><p>Sex in everywhere!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hikari's Pov<strong>

It's been a week since the last time I spoke to him or my mother. He's very busy with his company and my mother with the rest of the custody thing. The only thing I adore from his family is Miss Mikoto and Mr. Fugaku. Miss Mikoto always says to me to treat her by calling her grandmother and Mr. Fugaku doesn't care at all. Despite hating my step-father I prefer him than Itachi.

That guy is always messing with me. Trying to bring me to his bed, seducing me, and he even slapped my butt once. Normally I do everything to stay at home, just to not spend time with his family. I know it's a bit cold, but I don't want to see Itachi.

Sasuke on the other side grabs me and put me inside the car. *sigh* and tomorrow is time to visit his parents. Itachi doesn't live with his parents but apparently he moved. Just because of me. I once asked him, why he's always in my way. And guess what his answer was.

"I will not rest until I get you." Seriously that Itachi is a pure womanizer. He admitted himself. He doesn't care if it's against the law, sleeping with teenagers, he just cares for himself. Doesn't admire me that his father gave, the east company to Sasuke.

Well I just to do one thing to not go with them….Gosh…..I'll regret this.

**Normal Pov**

Step by step, Hikari approached her window, with her eyes closed and extended arm. When she felt the window on her fingertips, her eyes opened with insecurity.

What she saw was embarrassing.

Her mother and Sasuke were having sex on the pool degrees. "Oh no!" She covered her mouth and closed her eyes again. "This is why they sent my brother and sister to Miss Mikoto early." Opening her eyes again she saw her mother's pleasure face. _"Oh Sasuke!"_ She giggled biting his shoulder.

He didn't say a word. He continued to thrust and focus his eyes on her breasts. _'I think I'm going to throw up.'_

Grabbing her legs he placed them on his shoulders. She heard her mother squeak with pleasure, biting her lower lips, sinking her nails on his arms. "Damn it, Tomoko." He gritted his teeth, battling with her tongue.

"OH, SASUKE!" She screamed in pure ecstasy. "Go deeper." She said as Sasuke grunted, hoisting her up, thrusting even deeper.

He breathed out, each time he met her end. The water as usual made splashes sounds and Hikari was wide eyes looking how savage her step-father could be. _'Now I understand when my mother says she's sore.' _Her eyes become wider when she saw, Sasuke, bring her mother to the chairs.

'_That's why women are always saying he's a sex God.'_ Hikari had the habit of watch porn movies when she's was in US, because of her friends there. And Sasuke was actually big. "And I always thought he was a coward."

Tomoko's moans become louder and louder. She couldn't see Sasuke's face since he was licking the other side of her neck. "Hummm, Sasuke!"

"Oh disgusting." Hikari covered her mouth again as her mother's eyes fell on the girl.

"AH, SASUKE!" She said pushing him off her and covering him and her. She never saw Sasuke so annoyed and angry.

"What?" He asked furious as his erection was still visible.

"Shit." Hikari closed the curtains and bent down. "OMG! They saw me! Oh wait that's was the intention." Peeking she saw her mother and Sasuke arguing. "I hope this, was worth of it." Then a quick brush of her area, Hikari made a disgusted face. "I am wet? Ewwww!" The she went to her bathroom.

* * *

><p>After a good wash, Hikari went back to her room. She heard her mother slamming the door of her room and Sasuke knocking nonstop.<p>

A knock on her door made her heart almost jump from her ribcage. "C-C-Come in!" She stuttered as Sasuke entered in her room, with the towel around his wet waist.

"Hikari." He said ashamed. "I thought you were at school." He said squeezing his towel rim.

"I'm grounded, remember?" She asked not looking at him.

"Oh, yeah. I completely forgot." The pink shade on his cheeks was perfectly visible due his pale skin.

…

….

The silence was too much to stand. Sasuke didn't know what to say and Hikari couldn't turn around to face him. "I'm sorry for that. I seriously forgot you were here."

"I'm not going to your parents' house." She said as he looked at her frowning.

"All of us are going."

"It's not weekend. I have school." She said, finally opening her eyes to glare at him. Her red cheeks were no longer present.

"Doesn't matter. You're going and that's it." He said glaring too.

"You don't own me!"

"I'm officially your step-father. I own you as much your mother does. It's written."

"We'll see about that." Hikari attempted to pass by him but he quickly grabbed her arm pulling her back to her room. Unfortunately things didn't end up well for her and neither for him. Sasuke's towel fell on the ground and Hikari's was shocked.

"Jesus!" She said as he released her to grab his towel quickly. Hikari covered her eyes and storm off the room. "Hikari!" He called her, stopping on the stairs and she slammed the front door. "Damn it""

'_He's much bigger than I thought.'_ She stopped, panting hard. "Hikari, I'm sorry." She looked back at the mansion and saw him, with his pants dressed on.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Hikari screamed and started to run.

"Security!" Sasuke called as one of his guards appeared. "Bring her back!" Then Hikari started to run even faster when two big gorillas tried to catch her, with no success.

Angry Sasuke entered the house and put his shoes on, grabbed his BMW and left the mansion without shirt. It's not the first time he chases her.

Running Hikari went for a short path. She fell on the dirty floor but swiftly got up. She was dusting herself when she heard his car approaching. Cursing she jumped to the dirty again. Then his car passed by her in a flash. _"Children do never exceed the speed limit." _She mocked him, dusting the dirty off her clothes.

Then she started to run.

* * *

><p>In less of five minutes, Hikari was already at her boyfriend's caravan. "Baby!" He greeted her, kissing her.<p>

"I'm not in mood." She said snatching his hands of her butt. Drinking the rest of his beer, and threw the empty can to the grass.

"How's your nose?" She asked, buttoning her blouse. "Relax, baby. You need to stop asking me that each time you see me." He seated beside her, pulling up her skirt.

"I'm not in mood, so stop it!" She said very unpleased.

"Besides your step-father isn't so tough." He kissed her cheek, grabbing her legs and pulling her to him.

"Mark, stop it."Hikari tried to punch him, but as predictable as she is, he grabbed her fist and kissed passionately.

"Relax, he's not here." They started to kiss. Hikari for instants was playing along with him but then she started to feel uncomfortable, because of the previous scene.

"Hikari, I parked in these woods, Sasuke-gay will not discover us. Look! He showed her the condoms. "How about these?"

"Mark, I don't want to do it."

"Damn it, Hikari. We date for too long. When are you going to give yourself to me? I'm tired of waiting." He said frowning as she brushed a strand of her hair.

"You know, you can't pressure me. I'm not prepared."

"I'm not satisfied with just rubbing. I need sex. Do you know what that word means?"

"Mark!"

"I'll show you!"

"Mark, stop it." Hikari struggled when he pushed her on her back, trying to rip her clothes. "Mark, I need more time!" She said pushing him off her_._

"_But I don't._" He whispered, grabbing her legs. _"I can't resist to a sexy girl like you."_

"Stop it! Are you drunk?" She slapped him.

"Oh, you want it hard, don't you? I thought you wanted me to be gently on your first time."

Without warning, he was pulled off her. A very pissed Step-father started to punch her boyfriend. "You pig!" Sasuke said still punching her boyfriend.

"Stop it, Sasuke!" Hikari jumped to grab his arms and he took the opportunity to throw her over his shoulder.

"AH. Put me down." She hitted his back, several times. When he turned around she saw Mark, holding his bloody nose and a few teethes were lying down on the floor.

"I don't' want you with that punk again!" He placed her inside the car, slamming the door. He stepped the accelerator and drove back at home in speed.

"Why did you do that?" Hikari asked as his eyes continued on the road.

"He was about to rape you." He changed the gear shift.

"He wasn't about to rape me. We do that all the time."

"I forbid you to see him again." Sasuke glared at his sweet daughter-in-law. "You're not my-!"

"Shut up!"

….

"You're going with me and your mother to my parents' house."

…

"No!"

"Hikari! He stopped abruptly. "Careful little girl. You're not in position to refuse. You do what I say." He said like a true father. "I would be grateful if you, _dear father_ would not make sex with _mommy_ on the pool, _again_."

"Hn!" Then he went back home.

As usual, Tomoko was waiting for them near the limbo. The bags were already prepared, and Tomoko couldn't face her daughter. "I-i…I packed your things myself, dear."

"Oh, great. Now I let's move to the live porn." She rolled her eyes and entered the limbo.

"Sasuke what happened?" Tomoko asked, while Sasuke grabbed her hand and entered the limbo as well.

Inside Sasuke didn't respond his wife previous question. Not even she wanted to hear the answer with Hikari there.

Minutes turned to hours and much to her annoyance they arrived at his parents' mansion. "Dam rich people!" She murmured as the adults passed by her to be greeted by Mikoto and Fugaku.

"Hikari!" Mikoto hugged her. "It's so good to see you!" She kissed her forehead and Fugaku gave her the usual shake of hands. "Please come in!" She started to walk, pulling Hikari. Nervous Hikari looked at everywhere waiting to find Itachi.

"How was the trip?" Fugaku asked as Mikoto seated on the couch, serving tea. "It was nice." Sasuke said more naturally than ever. Hikari glared at him and ignored her mother's stare.

"Tomoko….." Hikari heard him whisper something to her ear. "Excuse me. We have something to discuss!" Then they got up and left.

"So Hikari, do you have a boyfriend?" Mikoto asked sweetly. Hikari wanted so bad to tell her what happened when Fugaku said.

"I hope not. She's too young!"

'_Great_!' Hikari got up and smiled at them. "I have to-!"

"Don't, need to say, sweetheart. It's upstairs!" Mikoto smiled and Fugaku pulled a new conversation. Heading to the bathroom, Hikari turn the wrong corner. "Damn it!" She cursed, but then something called her attention.

Moving to the window she saw her worst nightmare, Itachi, fucking some random girl. "Oh, please!" She rolled her eyes and then left.

"Ah, finally." Opening the door, she again was shocked. "EWW!" She said horrified seeing her own mother sucking Sasuke's sex. "Hikari?" She cleaned her mouth as her daughter turned around and started to run.

"Damn it, Sasuke." Tomoko glared and left the bathroom.

"Shit, not again." Sasuke cursed dressing his pants.

* * *

><p>Running and running Hikari couldn't take it anymore. "I need to get out of here! Ouch!" She bumped against a person and fell forwards.<p>

"I knew you would fall in to your senses, Hikari."

"Itachi?" She tried to get up, but his arms went quickly to her waist, preventing her from leave. "You smell a sex." Hikari said trying to get free. "Not surprised. I just finished my job there. You know. Just a quick one before your arrival."

"Ew, you're disgusting!"

"Don't talk to me like that," he teased her. "I'm your uncle."

"Urg! I think I'm going to throw up!" She pretended to be sick. Hikari twisted in his arms and he released with a soft laugh. "Let's go to uncle's room. I can give the welcome back present without interruptions." Itachi breathed out, licking her cheek.

"AH!" She managed to get free. He was still laid on the ground, and from there he could see her panties. "Nice ones you got there. I'll have a special drawer for you." The Casanova said biting the corner of his lip while smirking.

Panting Hikari stopped in front of her room door. "Hikari!" Tomoko her mother called her. Her reaction was the normal one. She opened the door and locked herself in her room. "Hello Tomoko."

"Oh, Itachi. It's so good to see you!" they greeted each other. "There's any problem?"

"Oh nothing. Just Hikari who had plans, to stay at home!"

"Oh that's not good. You know how teens are. She would probably give a party." He said as she thought for a while.

"You're right!" She said.

"Don't worry I will take care of her."

"Itachi!"

"Sasuke."

From there Hikari couldn't hear their conversation. "Those stupid Uchihas!" This is indeed a long and awful day.

* * *

><p><strong>Dinner<strong>

Although having lots of cookers, Mikoto liked to cook the dinner. "This is good, Mikoto!" Tomoko said, as Sasuke drank a glass of wine. The dinner had always the same topics. Hikari looked back at Itachi and saw him smirk at her.

'_Are they blind?'_ She thought glaring at him. Then she felt his foot caressing her leg. "_Bastard!"_ Her lips moved but no sound came. Itachi smiled amused and then his foot went to her privet area.

o.0

"I…am….I'm going to my room. Excuse me." Hikari cleaned her mouth and left.

"She's tired." Tomoko said, drinking her wine.

"It's normal, the trip is indeed exhausting." Fugaku said serving his wife. Sasuke looked to Itachi who seemed bored.

* * *

><p><strong>Hikari<strong>

After kicking her pillows furiously, Hikari undressed and went to take a long bath. "That pig Don Juan and perv step-father. I hate my life." She cursed, and then growled as the shampoo went to her eyes. "Damn it!" This is why Hikari doesn't like the tubs so much. Well more precisely in these kind of days.

"Wow." She looked to the door and saw Itachi standing there, smirking.

She squeaked and glared at him. "OUT!"

"You are fabulous!" He said in his horny voice.

"Itachi, get out NOW!" She warned him as he laughed. "Don't you have the waitress to fuck or something?"

"Naa. I already fuck them all. They are all old but you're new. "He closed the door. _'I thought I locked the door.'_

"Does this answer your question?" He waved the keys in front of her.

"Itachi, please leave."

"After you give me something in return."

"What?"

"You heard me." He said gazing her.

"Itachi I'm warning you. I'm going to scream."

"When you're not here, I sleep in your room. Just to kill the missing." He ignored her, leaning against the sink.

"Itachi…what do you want?" She didn't believe, she was playing his game.

"Get up and let me see your body."

"What? No!"

"Then I'll not leave."

…

"You're a pedophile."

"Whatever. Get up."

"No."

"Fine,. I'll stay."

"Gosh." Hikari got up.

"Grab the-!"

"No! Now leave!"

"I didn't see anything. Remove the foam."

"Are you crazy?"

"For you, yes."

"Perv!"

"Hm, hm! Ok then, I'll leave!" Itachi actually left. She also heard the door of her room close.

"I'll leave this place."

After the succeed, Hikari placed more hot water and enjoyed the calm hot tub. "I really hate my life!" Sighing deeply, she started to feel the exhaustion get the best of her.

After two hours on the hot tub, she decided to leave. Grabbing a towel she dried herself and dressed a rob. Leaving the bathroom, she was caught and tossed to her bed.

"Damn you." She glared trying to find a way to kick his balls. "

You really thought that I would leave you alone?" Itachi mocked her, rolling the keys in his index finger. "You're slacking, Hikari."

"Go to hell!" She looked to the door and then to him. "Now show me!" He went to her and tried to undress her. "Stop it!"

"_It's just a sneak peek."_ He whispered trying to yank the rob.

"No."

"_Stop being a baby_." He murmured, as she tried to bite him. "Wild cat!" He purred as her leg went straight to his sides, only to be caught. "Hurry aren't we?" He asked encircling her leg around his waist.

"Itachi i…I will wash your back!"

Stop.

"You what? " He asked, panting.

"I will wash your back!"

…..

"Is this a trick?"

"No I swear, it's not." She said, kicking herself mentally.

…..

"You know Hikari, I want to eat you since I first met you. If you want to get rid of me so badly, you only have to give me your virginity. That's all!"

"No. I'll not give it to you. Besides you'll always come after me." She swallowed loudly, making his smirk grow.

"Hum. Smart girl!" He gave her a lousy kiss and got up. "I'll be waiting for you in my room. Don't make me come after you. Oh and Hikari," Itachi glanced at her before closing the door. "Sasuke only beat Mark twice. The last one when you were at school, it was me."

"PEDOPHILE." She threw a bottle of perfume, missing the target. Running to the door, Hikari lock it. "I will never sleep with you!" She said as Itachi chuckled.

"I know that, Hikari, that's why I have-! _**Fuck**_!" She heard him curse. "Hikari, would you open the door please? I forgot my phone in there."

"Fuck you Itachi!"

Hikari looked back at the bed and the keys were actually there. "Missing something, hottie?" She leaned against the door only to feel his fist against the door. "Keep mocking me. You will eventually leave the room. There are many keys, Hikari."

"Oh fetch me!" She started to laugh hearing his footsteps. "Itachi-san!" Hikari heard the girl squeak as Itachi dragged her to his room.

"Phew that was close." She wouldn't sleep this night with that horny Casanova rounding her door.

* * *

><p>)^D^(<p> 


	3. Trust

Trust

* * *

><p>Hikari couldn't sleep. She heard lots of growls from Itachi, on the next door. Her mother didn't try to talk to her, just Sasuke. He knocked the door several times and even tried to open it, but as a mode of protection she blocked the door with a small closet.<p>

She feels a tug in her heart each time she hears movement on her door. Itachi is such a jerk. "Damn you." She glared at the wall hearing moans. "If it wasn't for that policeman, I wasn't here." She cursed grabbing her covers and heading to the bathroom.

It wasn't perfect but there she at least could rest.

It didn't pass more than 09:10 a.m and she was…late. "Hikari wake up. We need to eat breakfast with the rest of the family." Tomoko's voice was muffled in her head.

…..

"Hikari?"

…

"Hikari my sweetie, I'm sorry."

…

"How about we talk after the breakfast?"

….

*Sigh*

"Tomoko?" Sasuke gave his wife a kiss, buttoning his sleeves. "She doesn't want to speak?"

"No."

"Maybe she fell asleep."

"Maybe." She shuddered, looking to the ground. "Or maybe she doesn't want to speak to me." Rubbing her shoulders, Sasuke kissed the back of her head. "I'll talk to her." Tomoko smiled and kissed his hand.

"Go. I'll wake her up."

"Thank you dear." She said and went to the living room.

*Sigh* "Let's see if you're drunk again, Hikari." Sasuke turned a corner and opened a door. He came face to face with Hikari sleeping on the tub.

"Hikari?" He called her, closing the door. "Hikari."

"What? It wasn't me." She said rubbing her eyes and yawning. This is the only time, he thinks she's cute.

Why?

Because she's not wake enough to start an arguing or destroying his marriage.

"Hikari wake up."

"You? How did you get here?" She asked running to her bedroom door. "H-H-How did you enter?" She asked turning around, pointing to the door.

"This was once my room."

"This…..Oh great, this was **your** room." She said with her bitter tone coming back.

"Don't be like that."

"This is me. Get used, _daddy_."

"I don't have to tolerate a teenager's bad mood. I've more important things to attend to." He said leaving. Hikari followed him and saw the door. _'He could have raped me, that stupid Itachi.'_

"We're waiting for you. Don't keep us waiting, _daughter_." He smirked and left.

"Huh? You idiot." She screamed and quickly closed the door. "I hope he didn't hear that." She panted. "Well let's come back to hell." She went to her suitcase and picked a pair of black shorts, sneakers and a white shirt.

"No where's my tooth brush? Oh here it is. Humm….where's my brush?"

* * *

><p><strong>Family<strong>

Waiting for Hikari was useless. She's always the first one who arrives. "So is she coming or not?"

"I'm so glad, you accepted her as your niece." Tomoko smiled to Itachi, while he smiled at her taking a sip of coffee.

"She's part of the family. Isn't she Itachi?"

"Hn."

"So Tomoko, do you want to take the kids to the park?"

"Great idea." Itachi interrupted. "You two can take the kids to the park, Sasuke will be with father and I'll show the surroundings to Hikari." He finished, still smirking.

"Or you can stay with me, Sasuke will be with Hikari, your mother and Tomoko can take the kids to the park." Fugaku smirked as Itachi's one faded.

"I believe everyone knows Sasuke and Hikari's relationship is quite difficult." Fugaku acknowledged the situation with a glance to Sasuke who was more interested on his tea.

"They need a vacation of each other. I can resolve the situation."Itachi insisted but when Sasuke glared at him he decided to stay by the smirks.

"Good morning and I'm sorry for my tardiness." Hikari appeared with her hair all messy in a high comb. Everyone looked at her, expecting her to explain why did she appeared like that.

"Hikari, my dear," Mikoto started. "Did you brushed your-"

"Teeth? Yes. Hair? No." Hikari bowed and seated next to her mother. "Apparently someone kidnapped my hairbrush." She looked to Itachi, as he gave her his sexy smirk.

'_Are they blind?'_

"….okay… So let's eat." Mikoto clapped her hands as the family started to eat and enjoying the union.

* * *

><p>Itachi was really annoying. She thought Sasuke was more but she was completely wrong. He was doing what he did yesterday.<p>

His stupid foot was caressing her leg. She glared and without intention kicked Fugaku who spilled his coffee. She apologized, feeling extremely ashamed.

After the current events, Fugaku left with Itachi, Tomoko and Mikoto took other children with and Sasuke simply disappeared.

Hikari didn't felt comfortable there. Itachi is crazy and he might appear without warning. "Urg, I hope this won't take to _that_ conversation, again."

"Hikari come with me."

Too late.

"What, _daddy_?"

"Would you stop with the sarcasm and come with me." Sasuke grabbed his car keys and waited for her at the door.

"I don't want to."

"Or you can stay here with Itachi." He didn't have to repeat again, she already passed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Itachi<strong>

Why should he be concern?

Itachi isn't reckless. He just isn't interested on the family business. But on women. His father just started a few seconds ago and his mind in another place. Well different places and a certain person.

Sasuke already found out what was going on. The two Uchihas had a discussion before everything. Nobody knows, what was happening. Just him, Sasuke and of course Hikari. It isn't normal for a man like with 26 years old, being after 17 years old, teenager, specially his "niece".

"Did you understand, Itachi?"

"Of course I did, father."

Liar.

"So grab those files and let's start, ok?"

'_I'm losing all the fun. It's just a weekend before she escapes. Ah Hikari I'll catch you.'_ When Itachi in his pervert mode is impossible to abide and he doesn't listen to nobody, jut himself and his desires.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke and Hikari<strong>

He decided to take Hikari to a nice and peaceful place, where they can talk without interruptions and pressures.

He drove silently to an empty park. The black haired-girl was starting to regret coming with him. "We're here." He said as he parked. "Now come with me."

"I rather stay here." She folded her arms, turning her face to another side.

"Stop being a child and come." He closed the door and went to the swing. Rolling her eyes, Hikari joined him.

"I thought my mother and Miss Mikoto would come here." She stopped as he motioned her to seat on the next swing.

She refused and he continued to insist. "Fine." She said not very happy.

"So," she started. "what do you have to tell me this time?" she licked her dried lips and waited for him to look at her.

The fresh wind blowed gently through his face, caressing his hair, while he kept his eyes close. Sasuke was trying to find a way to start the conversation.

Truly he wasn't expecting her to be here with him, ready to finally hear. She always starts the discussion to no listen to him.

"I know, Hikari."

"You know what?" she asked still staring at him.

"I know what Itachi is always trying to do."

…

"I understand it, now." He finally looked at her.

"Wow, you're not _blind_, yey I feel safer, now." Her sarcasm came back again.

"I want to help you."

"Take me to my father."

"It's not that easy."

"Give me money and I'll leave by myself. I think the streets are safer than near that Casanova."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because if I did you and my mother would think I was just inventing an excuse to get rid of you or not to come, that's why."

"I know my brother, Hikari. And I promise I'll protect you." He spoke softly.

"Great. It's better for me to delivery myself to him." She said balancing.

"Don't overreact. You can trust me. I'll keep this as a secret and I promise he'll never do his moves on you." Sasuke rested his hand on her shoulder and waited her reaction.

Hikari stopped balancing and stared at him.

Sasuke gave a confused yet smile to Hikari. She was battling with herself inside her. It's impossible. Why didn't he speak with his father? Itachi is a man but acts like a kid and Sasuke isn't that old but acts like a mature male.

"I don't know what my mother saw on you." She got up and went to the car, ruining everything as usual. But one thing he marked points, he can win her trust and maybe she'll call him something sweet as Sasuke-san, Sasuke or even father.

…..well let's not go _that_ further. Hikari call him father? Not even in his dreams. That girl is cold as ice towards him.

Now he knew why she didn't want to come to his parents' house at the first place.

* * *

><p>Sorry for keep you guys waiting.<p> 


	4. Paranoid

Paranoid

* * *

><p>She has done nothing than hide from that Casanova. Itachi's head doesn't work well.<p>

After her supposed "conversation" about trust with her step-father, Hikari locked herself in her room. Who is he? He's annoying, overprotective and acts like he was her true father.

She doesn't speaks with her mother either. Tomoko's personality changed a lot, acting sometimes like a teenager.

"I'm telling you, Hinata. I've more wisdom than my mother. And the worst is Sasuke. He thinks just because he knows what Itachi is constantly doing he can come here and act like my father."

"_Give him a change, Hikari. He wants to make you feel safe and part of the family, ya know?"_

"Yeah right. I must recall you; he was the one who hired a lawyer to my mother. He made it lot easier to my mother's divorce."

"_What do you mean by that?"_

"I'm just saying he was the cause of my parents' divorce. My mother went crazy when she meet him."

"_Are you sure you're saying that because you don't like him?"_

"Which side are you? I'm being honest. I hate him. I truly hate him. He's always saying he loves my mother. And he doesn't give me freedom."

"_You're upset because he's younger than your mother."_

"Maybe. And about Itachi? That playboy thinks he's the best. He's way older than me and look at him. He sleeps with teenagers, what makes you think Sasuke didn't follow that path?"

"_Maybe he have done something like that, but he changed when he meet your mom."_

"Hinata?"

"_Yeah?"_

"Did you smoke weed?"

"_Maybe?"_

"I'll call you later."

"_Eheheh, I think its better that way."_

"Bye."

"_Bye."_

Tossing her phone, Hikari sighed. "Stupid Uchiha." She murmured, scratching her nose. "It's worthless to runaway."

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Give up. I'll not go to deliver myself, asshole."

"You know? That's a rude thing to say. Uncle Itachi just wants to play with his little niece." That horny voice spoke, making her roll her eyes.

"The last time I checked, "little" I don't have anything."

"Well you're a little short, but that's ok to me."

"Piss off."

"Humm, Sasuke is a bastard."

"Yes he is."

"Let me in, I've something important to tell you." He said, still in front of the door. "It's very important."

"No."

"I'm being honest. I really have an important thing to tell you, Hikari. I'm not going to do anything, I swear."

"I said to piss off."

"Hikari i-!"

"I don't care. I'm going to tell your father if you don't leave me alone." She threatened, gripping the covers under her.

"I admit I'm a bastard and I really want to fuck you senseless, but I'm not lying. It's important."

"Like I would believe you."

"I already admitted."

"You do that all the time." She said walking in the direction of the door, to make sure it was locked. "You know, what you do is a crime."

"What crime?"

"Fuck teenagers and stalking one."

"It's a crime to love you?"

That made her laugh loudly, at that old trick. "Oh please. Don't low yourself so much Itachi."

"I have to calm down the fire. Besides I wouldn't be stalking you if you give me something."

"Keep dreaming. Now leave me alone."

"Let me in."

"No."

Impatient by her behavior, Itachi was almost close to break down the door, when he was interrupted. "Hikari-!"

"What you're doing, Itachi?"

Leaning her ear on the door, Hikari chewed her lip."Nothing. I just wanna talk to her."

"Was our conversation clear?"

She heard Itachi chuckle, and a hint of annoyance in his voice. "You know Sasuke. I'm the older brother. I may be a bastard player, but when I being honest I don't like to be judged."

"I don't care. Stay away from her, or we're going to have serious problems." Sasuke said. She could picture his image with hands on his pockets and his shirt half open.

After that she didn't hear, anything, just steps echoing in the hallway. Hikari focused her eyes on the door, and retreated to her bed, sitting on the edge. "Strange."

* * *

><p><strong>Living room<strong>

"Sasuke?" Tomoko called, when she saw her husband glare at his older brother as they came down. _"What's wrong?"_ she whispered to Sasuke, eying Itachi, whom left the mansion, not talking to them.

"Nothing. Shall we go?" He asked, panting his wife head. "We're late."

"About that." She looked into his eyes. "I don't feel comfortable. Hikari is growing up ."

"We've discussed that, Tomoko. We made this decision together. Hikari will understand." He said, pulling his wife with him. Truly he was pulling her because he didn't want her to change her mind. "You'll see. Everything will be ok."

"Why are you always angry with your brother?"

"Nothing special." He said making sure Itachi left. "Do you have everything with you?" he asked leaving with his wife.

* * *

><p><strong>Afternoon<strong>

Just the maids and security was in the mansion. Hikari didn't find a good hobby in that place so she decided to sit on the living room couch. "Why me?"

"Feeling lonely?" She jumped and fell on the floor, when she came face to face with her uncle. "What're you doing here?"

"I live here." He said smirking.

"I thought you left. I made sure your car wasn't here." She said, blushing and glaring when she realized he saw her panties.

"I parked in the other side." Itachi, seated in front of her, always smirking.

'_I'm done.' _She felt like a little rabbit, stuck between the wall and a wolf. Well in this case a pervert wolf.

"Hikari-!"

Fist pointed at him, she said."If you touch me, I'll kill you." She squeaked when he grabbed her fist and pulled her down, making her sit next to him.

"I've something important to tell you." He said letting her hand go. Hikari recomposed herself, and took a safe distance from him.

"What?"

"I-!"

"I'm not going to sleep with you."

"It's not that. Besides I can wait." He said making her roll her eyes again and crossing her arms. "It's a warning."

"What warning?"

"Sasuke convinced your mother to send you to a private school."

"What?"

"You'll come home at the weekends."

"That bastard." She said fuming, sinking her nails in her palms. "He can't do that."

"I thought it was worthy to interfere but he quickly intercepted my plans." He said gazing her angry face. "I tried to warn you, but you didn't open the door."

"So you could rape me?"

"I was _being_ honest."

"I don't trust you. You're always acting like a jerk." She said sitting again."Who does he think he is? And what am I going to do?"

"You've a solution."

"What solution?" She asked, not aware she gave him her totally attention.

"You can talk with my parents, telling them you want to live here and study in this nearby school."

Hikari didn't want to live here. She preferred to live with her father, but her mother got the custody."What's wrong?"

"Well, I don't want to go to a private school and either live here, because of you." She glared at the part she referred him.

"Think well. Because he'll not give you freedom."

"I don't know what to do." She said hiding her face in her hands.

"Let me help you." Itachi said. Hikari felt movement and then looked at him. "What are hiding?"

"Don't worry, this will help you a lot." In a blink, Hikari felt Itachi pressuring a cloth in her mouth full of chloroform. "I don't want you to leave me so I'll help you." He said kissing her lips, knocking her out seeing Itachi's smirk for the last time.

* * *

><p><strong>Fugaku<strong>

He was angry, very, very angry. Itachi left without his permission. He also felt the air between his two sons. Itachi was always a prodigy but then he slacked. He became a womanizer, sleeping with every female he thinks it's attractive. Even Sasuke were like that but thanks God he changed when he met Tomoko.

His wife Mikoto, loves Hikari so much. He too likes that girl. He doesn't care if she's not Sasuke's daughter, he'll always love her as a granddaughter, including the other two.

He heard Tomoko and Sasuke arguing. They first argued about having a child but then about Hikari. He doesn't want them to take Hikari to a private school and Mikoto will not like this either.

"Fugaku-sama."

"Hm?"

"We received an important message from Madara."

"Tell him I'll talk with him tomorrow. I'm going home." He said grabbing his coat. "Itachi's not coming."

"But Fugaku-sama. " His secretary called, not feeling his boss attention anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Itachi<strong>

After a couple of minutes, Hikari woke up. She felt like a feather, dancing in the sky. But something wasn't right, she was surprising burning. "Damn that felt good." She screamed, when she heard Itachi's voice behind her.

"OMG." She screamed again, when she looked at him and at herself she screamed again. "YOU RAPED ME." She grabbed the covers and gazed him.

Itachi was indeed hot. The cover just sheltered his waist and the rest of the clothes…..well she saw them on the ground making company with hers.

"Y-You!"

"You should thank me. That was extremely pleasurable and you were so tight." He said with his head resting on his hand, while staring at her lazily. "You tired me off."

"I-I'm all covered with bruises." She said more panicked. "You BASTARD." The next instant she flow to him and started to hit him several times. He laughed and rolled her over.

"I was just kidding. I wouldn't do that to you. I rather make you feel everything." He said staring at her red face.

"You're lying." She said almost in tears.

"If you didn't realize you're still wearing your underwear and I'm in boxers. Also you didn't note the bed sheets are white and not red."

"What?" Itachi allowed her to sit and make sure that he was telling the truth. And he was telling the truth. But in the next moment she felt herself being pressed on the bed.

"You asshole. That's a rude thing to do." She said struggling, as his grip on her wrists became more firm than ever.

"I know, but I like to tease you." He said, crashing his lips with hers. Wide eyes she didn't move. Itachi was being actually very sweet, and she knew he was a player. "That's for you being so stubborn." He said, licking her cheek, grabbing her legs and connecting his sinful personal area.

"_Tell me, you don't like it."_ He whispered, receiving a punch as an answer.

"You pervert." She said trying to leave.

"Come here." He laughed pulling her to him. Hikari struggled to get free and Itachi to calm her down, laughing and laughing.

"Itachi, where are you?" They heard Fugaku's voice and quickly they stopped.

"_Shit." _He said almost losing his grip.


	5. Shocking

Shocking

* * *

><p>"Itachi, where are you?" They heard Fugaku's voice.<p>

Hikari panicked, punched Itachi's nose making him bleed. He clutched into his nose and narrowed his eyes at her. The young girl grabbed her clothes and went straight to the door.

"Don't-!" Itachi fell on the floor and grabbed Hikari's leg, making her fall on the ground.

She frenetically tried to kick him off her. "Let me go."

"_Shh_." Itachi got on top of her and tried to shut her up. "_Quiet, Hikari_." He looked to the door while drops of blood fell on her face. "_Hikari, shut up_." He whispered hard, covering her mouth.

"Hikari?" Fugaku called her. "Are you there?"

The playboy looked straight into her eyes and she saw how much Itachi "feared" his father. The weasel shook his head and said soundless a perfect no.

Hikari still with her mouth covered, took a deep breath and when she was about to scream, her eyes got wider. She made eye contact with the famous roguish Uchiha's face.

The young girl got paler when she felt Itachi's fingers on her special _spot_. He gave her the mouth-watering weasel smirk.

"_Shh."_ He whispered. Somehow this pervert Uchiha felt aroused with the danger coming from a small distance of a door. "_Quiet_."

...

"Hikari?" Fugaku knocked three times.

Itachi continued to smirk and ran his finger all the way of her spot. He leaned his temple against her forehead and his smirk grew while taking his hand off her mouth. "I'm here, Fugaku-san."

"Why did you take so long to answer me?" The older man cocked one of his eyebrows.

"I was sleeping. I'm sorry." Her lips quivered, feeling his finger teasing her slowly.

"Hm… Do you know where Itachi is?"

"No."

"Hm…" He took a few steps back. "Get yourself ready. Your mother and Sasuke are coming and they have news." The old man left and started to call his older son.

"Good girl." Itachi planted a sloppy kiss on her lips and got up.

Hikari grabbed her clothes, tightly, watching Itachi dressing quickly and going to her window.

"You'll pay for this."

"Don't talk with your uncle like that." He looked over his shoulder while trying to open her window. "I'll be mad."

"One day, Itachi." She promised. "I swear you'll regret the moment you met me."

"Sure, sugar. Now give your uncle a kiss." He pushed his lips forward.

Raged by not taking her serious, Hikari ran to him and pushed him off the window, making him fall on the pool. "I hate you."

"Itachi." Fugaku's voice showed up annoyed. "Where the hell have you been?"

The playboy came to the surface and looked to his father, who looked to Hikari's window. "Come to my office, Itachi." He closed his fits. "Immediately."

"_Shit_." The weasel closed his eyes and cursed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke and Tomoko<strong>

Looking at his woman, Sasuke caressed her knee. "She will accept it, dear."

Tomoko looked to the blue sky and grabbed Sasuke's hand. Since the divorce her relationship with Hikari wasn't the same. They would always argue and the cold treatments started to increase.

Hikari started to keep things from her when they used to tell everything to each other. She remembers her genuine smile, her childish nightmares and her beautiful eyes full of mystery and hope. But what she missed mostly was when she used to call her mom with a sweet tear of love and care.

And now? The word mom has no meaning.

"Tomoko?" She looked to Sasuke who stopped the car and rested one hand on the steering wheel and the other kept intertwined in her hand. "Dear?"

Her heart felt an agonizing tug. Her sweet daughter used to see the world with bright colors and would fight for love and understanding…but now….she seems to not want to interact with her.

But she truly loves Sasuke. She had rejected so many things on her life because of Hikari and her little brother and sister. All she desires is to be happy again and this young man who's younger than her gives her comfort, love, happiness and _safety_.

Where is her little Hikari? Where did she go?

Where?

A warm and gentle kiss greeted her cheek. "If she truly loves you, she will understand it." Sasuke smiled. "You're a wonderful mother."

Tomoko smiled back, took off the seatbelt and hugged him. The cost of happiness is extremely expensive.

"Let's continue." Sasuke brushed his thumb on her lips. "We'll have a family reunion and she will definitely hear us."

* * *

><p><strong>Hikari<strong>

She washed her legs so hard that her skin started to look red. Hikari wanted not just to wash down Itachi's scent but the feeling of his body on hers.

Angered she threw the sponge to the ground. "I hate this." She started to cry and slid down the shower wall. "I wanna go home." Hikari crossed her legs and rested her head on her knees. "Daddy."

Her world is not bright at all. That was just an illusion…the worst of all.

* * *

><p><strong>Dinner<strong>

The family was all gathered.

There was clearly a strange and harsh environment, between Itachi and his father. Hikari's heart was beating painfully in her chest. Sasuke and Tomoko were exchanging glances and her brother and sister were smiling to Mikoto, who wore the usual serene image.

"Hikari." Her mother started. "I have-!"

"Let me guess." She wet her lips. "You and _him_." She didn't make an effort to hide her displeasure towards Sasuke, not even in front of Fugaku and Mikoto. "Are going to send me to a private school."

"Let you mother talk and them you can speak." Sasuke said drinking his wine looking at her with an annoyed look.

"Give me my sentence already." She placed her fork on the plate. "I'm desperate to go to that school." She looked to Itachi who didn't make eye contact. "Or you can send me to my father instead." She twisted her lips.

"I'm pregnant." Tomoko's eyes fixed intently on her daughter's one.

"YOU WHAT?" She yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This is a special gift to Hikari since it's her and my birthday ^D^. So I just wanted to have this short chapter done ;3.

Happy birthday Hikari ^_^


	6. Mixed feelings and a blossomed flower

**A/n**: I seriously don't know why i'm writing a chapter, since I'm considering deleting this account and stop writing for good.

* * *

><p>Her world fell.<p>

The opportunity to finally leave this house was taken from her. Now this unexpected new tightened even more her chains.

Hikari's body automatically ran to her room. She couldn't hear her family, she couldn't even think straight. All her plans, all her life was a toy in her mom's relationship.

Lying on her bed, Hikari fixed her gaze on the ceiling. Her mind was in pure white. She never had experienced these feelings.

This wasn't a broken heart or losing a family member. This was like looking into the death's face.

Sasuke's face.

"Hikari?" A sweet and concerned voice gently called her. "May I talk to you?"

...

"I'm coming in." Tomoko locked her eyes in Hikari's feet while closing the door. They used to be so close and now their love is colder than ice. "I wanted to say it privately but Sasuke insisted that it was more appropriate and respectful to tell at dinner. I wasn't prepared yet but-!" She stopped dead.

Hikari's eyes were an exactly replica of her father's. The dark shade of despair and rage crossed her soul. Tomoko was like a little girl in front of her own daughter.

The young teen, gently stood and seated on her knees. She continued with _that_ stare. The look that made Tomoko demand for the divorce.

Her mother was beautiful. A woman that could make any man stop, stare and desire. But the only man who actually called her attention was _him_. Hikari doesn't care if is love or not. To her, her mother was like a pedophile. Sasuke was a child and she was a mature woman.

It simple doesn't work to her.

"I love you, Hikari. To me you're still my sweet baby."

"You're pregnant." Her bangs shadowed her eyes.

"Yes, sweetie. You're a wonderful sister and I believe you'll accept him or her and help the baby to grow up." Tomoko giggle while panting her belly.

"I feel sorry for it."

Tomoko stooped and stared at her daughter in horror. This isn't her daughter speaking.

"Y-You what?" She stammered.

A sad tear ran like ice in the teen's face. "I never asked to exist. I never wanted to follow you."

"Listen to yourself Hikari." Tomoko grabbed Hikari's shoulders and tried to make eye contact, even knowing she won't like that _look_. "I know you hate Sasuke but this child is innocent."

The first thing Tomoko felt was the hard cold floor. She look to her daughter and made an effort to not cry.

"Innocent? Look what you are giving to your children, look what you are giving _me_." Hikari cried.

Outside Sasuke and his parents were hearing everything. Fugaku had to restrain Sasuke because he wanted to slap his daughter-in-law while Itachi was playing with the kids.

"You're giving me a future with chains. Why don't you send me to my father? Why do you make my life so difficult?"

Tomoko shock her head. "You don't understand. It's more complicated than you think. "

"Oh, yeah." She laughed and threw herself to her bed. "I forgot how much of a great mother you are."

That was the last drop. That right moment, Sasuke entered in her room to speak but when he caught Tomoko's figure on the ground he flew to Hikari's neck.

The screams and the attentive to separate Sasuke from the scared Hikari made it worst. More they tried more his grip on her neck got tighter.

If it wasn't for Itachi Sasuke would have killed the teen.

"Take him out of here." Fugaku screamed. "Hikari look at me." He tried to calm her down. She was purple and coughing violently.

Mikoto quickly grabbed the twins and took them to the garden. Their faces were blank. This family in that moment looked twisted.

Itachi and Tomoko locked themselves with the raged young Uchiha.

"Sweetie, look at me." His cold hands somewhat made her quiet and finally come down to earth. "Hikari?" Fugaku was concerned. He really got used to Hikari and the twins and Mikoto too.

Sasuke truly wanted to kill her.

"I want my father." She cried.

"Shh. Calm down." He hugged her while muffling her cries.

Was all this necessary?

Minutes later the Uchiha mansion was silent. That kind of silent that you hate it with all your strength.

Blurred vision, neck throbbing with pain and the burning marks of tears on her face made her feel sick.

Hikari staggered to the bathroom and set her red eyes on her pale reflex. She caught her hair, tied it and washed her face. Was this worth of her life? Right now death is more appealing than staying with these...hateful creatures.

After recomposing herself, Hikari returned to her room. Her bed was messy and she could see Sasuke's knees' marks on the mattress.

Knock, knock, knock.

Her flushed lips formed a thin line, her eyes became impassive and her heart full of unknowing feelings.

"Hikari." Itachi closed the door and came across with a now calm and a submissive fire. "I don't want to agitate this delicate situation but I need to talk to you." His fingers at a snail's pace touched her wrist and brought it slowly to him.

A touch and voice that used to repulse her in every way, but now it made her crave him.

"I do need to know this." He spoke seriously. "Did you push your mother? I don't believe it but is something that i-!"

"I did push her."

Itachi was taken back with her answer.

"But I meant no harm for her or the baby but…." She locked eyes with him.

"I now you don't." Itachi placed his hands on her shoulder and a chill licked his spine.

"But I want to kill your brother."

That silent never affected Itachi but right now his skin was paler than her face. "Humm... So... you...feel like you wanna hurt him bad or kill him, kill him?"

"Kill."

"Ah!" He squeezed her shoulders. "I wasn't actually expecting this." He tilted his head and pulled a surprised grin.

His lips melted into honey and his voice...oh boy...his voice was magnetic.

"You, Sasuke and your mother should talk slowly and calmly."

"I don't wanna." Hikari placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him while staring at him with eyes burning with desire.

"Hikari?"

She sat on top of him and slowly tried to kiss him. Itachi's hands grabbed stopped her to do it. He felt her hair ends tickling his face. "Pay attention to your actions. This is wrong."

"Oh so now is wrong?" She gave him her famous cute smile. "All this time trying to catch me and when I finally give in you reject me."

"I may be a player and joke around but I know distinguish the wrong thing. I'm worried with you and I want only the best. Let me help you." His hands bit by bit pushed her.

Hikari's smile just got cuter. She grabbed his wrist and placed above his head. "Not interested."

"I'm not joking Hikari." Itachi clearly upset pushed her but to his shock, Hikari brought him with her.

Their lips connected.

He had kissed her before but this time her lips felt so much different and amazing. She pressed their lips harder. The only thing he could do was trying to hinder her legs to pull him to her.

"_Don't hold back_." She whispered against his lips. "_Take me._"

Itachi's bangs tickled her cheek bones and his breathing delighted the wonderfully aroused the teen. "You _do_ want me, so take your chance."

"You're out of your mind." He shook his head and grabbed her arms and said while withdrawing them. "Please rest." He made eye contact, but he felt the dirty aching desire in his soul.

"I know what I'm doing, Itachi. I'm just tired of this. I wanna try a different path."

"Different path?" He glared.

"Not drugs." She bit her lower lip. "A more funny way to loosen up."

"Enough. I'll come back when you become sane." Itachi got up but she pulled him back. "What are you-!"

She forced her tongue in and rolled over. Itachi was afraid that if he gives in, she may hug the insanity shadow.

She's just too young for this shit. "Hikari stop." He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead on her cheek while feeling her cold kisses on his soft spot. Even he didn't know that he had one.

Once he felt her icy hands on his ribs Hikari pressed the right button. Itachi gave up.

As hard as he was trying, he never denied to anyone that he wants her for real. Well...maybe he tried to hide it from him father and mother...and Tomoko too, but never to Sasuke and her.

"_Let's make this night a memorable one_." They sealed the last phrase with a tender hot living kiss.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the errors. Just don't flame because of it.<p> 


End file.
